


spooky szn

by nobantrai



Series: 𝐃𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐌 𝐃𝐀𝐘𝐂𝐀𝐑𝐄 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Halloween!, M/M, chensung are nick and judy uwu, daycare AU, hyuck is bambi-, jeno is an eboy-oops, jinri as an angel cause she is one, spooky scary skeletons :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobantrai/pseuds/nobantrai
Summary: it's halloween, and you know what that means...
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: 𝐃𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐌 𝐃𝐀𝐘𝐂𝐀𝐑𝐄 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	spooky szn

**Author's Note:**

> halloween special that i surprisingly didn't regret writing-oof.
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!

october 31st was the very next day and the teachers of dream daycare had took the liberty to stay back late, and set up for tomorrow's festivities. each of them had chose pretty tame costumes, as they didn't want to scare the children off.

*cough* at chenle who suggested he should dress up as pennywise *cough*

anyways, his idea was shut down immediately by the oh so mature huang renjun; saying that the kids were literally going to shit their pants if they saw a wretched clown first thing in the morning. 'they'd be scarred for the rest of their lives!' claimed an irritated renjun.

rolling his eyes at the elder's claim, he grumbled about why he couldn't dress up as pennywise while jisung got to dress up as a literal furry. it didn't add up in chenle's mind, and nothing was going to stop him from being a sulky little bitch about it.

jaemin decided on something calm yet chic: kaito kid. he thought it was a cute idea to bring back something that lingered in his childhood, besides, he could teach the kiddos about the real cartoons. cartoons that were actually good before fortnite dances took over the whole universe, taking the little faith in humanity jaemin still had with it. granted, he'd still do those stupid dances to annoy the hell out of renjun and mark. "it's for the views." he says.

"jaemin...you aren't even filming—"

"shh, let me live the gen z life."

"i'll shove a fucking hydroflask down your sksksk vsco girl ass."

"and you say i'm bad."

"you are—"

little banters like this went around as everyone taped up cartoon ghouls onto their classroom walls, making sure they were high enough so the younger kids didn't rip them off like the little barbarians that they are.

anyways, renjun decided with good ol' peter pan. it was simple and the kids knew the tale well, so why not? donghyuck joked about how the costume renjun chose was fitting as the boy was short and dainty, just like renjun. and as per usual renjun behavior; he chased donghyuck down with the caution tape, threatening to strangle him if he didn't shut up his pudu looking ass up.

donghyuck decided to put his love for disney into good use and decided on bambi. that adorable fawn that the latter absolutely loved. he had a perfect makeup look for it and he was going to show up the next day looking his best. besides, a queen has to keep her reputation as best looking after all. his boyfriend on the other hand had chosen detective conan.

the kids had always told him that he was a splitting image of the character, and had asked on multiple occasions if he was just disguising as their teacher. mark, was flattered, but denied the claims bashfully. finally, after a bunch of pestering, he decided what better time to dress up as detective conan. he could probably dig through his closet for some parts of the outfit if anything, cause he's a broke college kid for christ's sake.

jisung, as chenle had previously claimed, was dressing up as a 'furry'. which, i mean...it's not too far off. anyways, he was dressing up as nick wilde from zootopia. it was a simple kid friendly costume, and with enough pestering, he could convince chenle to be judy hopps.

then came jeno, who announced that he was coming in as an e-boy. everyone laughed thinking that he was just joking but...uh...thing is...

he showed up the next day in complete e-boy attire.

"you are going to poison my kids' minds. jeno why?" renjun asked aspirated, rubbing his temples in pure irritation.

"what? you can't deny that you kinda dig this look on me though." jeno wiggles his brows at the shorter male, who was ready to pounce on him but was held back by the one and only na jaemin.

"hold it link, just let the boy go. the children shall make him meet his demise, it's alright." a smug smirk settled itself on jaemin's lips, knowing the kids would probably pull at his chains nonstop throughout the day.

renjun raised his brow in question but nodded along to the assumption. he knew how the kids in jeno's and jaemin's class acted like, so he didn't have to dirty his hands in strangling the younger.

jeno was about to talk again but a a loud, "oh look at that! isn't it the infamous furry couple!"

the three looked over to the doorway of the teacher's lounge, and there stood jisung and chenle dressed up as nick wilde and judy hopps. chenle had on some shades that would've made him look intimidating if not for the bunny ears sticking out of his bright orange hair. jisung on the other hand looked more excited than the kids that would eventually arrive at around six am.

"i put the candy baskets in each of the classrooms already, so you don't need to worry about that. and fuck you na jaemin." chenle quipped, clearly a bit pissed at the fact that it was ass o'clock in the morning. (he stayed up making the kids little halloween cake pops alright. he's also wearing the sunglasses to hide his obvious eye bags—but you didn't hear that from me)

jaemin gasped, "such horrid words at such an unholy hour of the morning _and_ it's directed to your korean mother?! i'm—i don't know whether to be offended or deeply hurt."

"lele just stayed up a bit late that's all. he should be better when the kids arrive." jisung explained, his arm wrapping around the shorter's waist then rubbing his side in a comforting manner.

the action didn't go unnoticed by the three and they all shared knowing looks before going off to their own classrooms to prepare for the kids.

it was a quarter till six when donghyuck finally decided to bless the daycare with his presence. he told the guys that he was fashionably late, as that if he walked any faster the sweat would've smudged his makeup.

"there's nothing to smudge though?" chenle pointed out, cocking his head to the side a bit. "it's just white dots and that shiny powder stuff to make you look extra oily or whatever."

an offended gasp left donghyuck's mouth, "you uneducated swine. it's called _highlighter_ sweetie. say it with me; _high-light-er_."

"yeah, uh, no. you better go get ready cause sunwoo's about to arrive. i wonder what that kiddo decided to dress up as?" with a quick grin sent donghyuck's way, he turned back to his shared classroom, leaving donghyuck in the hall by himself.

"stupid furry headass." the latter muttered under his breath as he entered his own classroom. (the _best_ classroom out of the seven, he claims)

mark was already in there setting out little craft supply cubbies for the kids to use to decorate their own 'monster mask'. each cubby had halloween themed stickers placed on them, curtesy of renjun, as he has all the craft supplies anyone ever needed.

he was humming quietly to himself, occasionally pushing up his glasses that kept slipping down the bridge of his nose every time he bent down to pick up some markers he'd dropped while trying to balance all the cubbies at once.

rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's obvious struggles, he waltzed over to help him. taking some of the cubbies into his own arms, he sent a quick little wink to the elder before moving over to the empty tables without cubbies.

"morning to you too sunshine." mark greeted quietly, a small blush on his cheeks from the sudden pda.

donghyuck giggled when he caught sight of the pink that colored mark's cheekbones and decided on asking, "what's vee dressing up as today?"

"i have no idea. probably some pumpkin princess fairy thingy, i don't know hyuck. she literally banned anyone from going into her room because she was 'preparing her costume'. like what can a five year old, going on six year old, 'prepare'?" mark ranted, sitting himself at the edge of his desk since he was finished with putting out the cubbies. "she even had personally hand written notes to put on everyone's bed the night before! i swear, she's summoning the demon in that room of her's and nothing can convince me otherwise."

"c'mon mark, she's just trying to be the prettiest princess out there; and if it takes drastic measures of intense diy-ing, without the pestering of her older brother, so be it. let the girl live markie." donghyuck also took a seat next to mark, resting his head on the other's shoulder then taking one of mark's hand into his own.

"i'm hoping she isn't diy-ing a pentagram then." right when mark was getting comfortable, laying his head on donghyuck's, a red balloon floated into the classroom catching both teacher's attention.

"i thought chenle was going as judy hop—"

"yoU'LL FLOAT TOO! AH HA HA HA!"

and in came vee, decked out in the whole pennywise shabang. the only thing she didn't have what the hair, but that was made up with her pigtails being held up with orange bow scrunchies.

mark felt his insides start to churn uncomfortably at his sister's increasingly creepy smile, accentuated by the red face paint and all. if anyone's getting nightmares, it was mark and not the other kids. donghyuck let out a very ugly snort once he got a peek of his boyfriend's reaction to the little girl's entrance.

it was something he totally didn't expect vee to choose as a halloween costume, but hey, who's he to judge? besides, she looks quite cute not gonna lie, even though mark would strongly disagree if he voiced that thought out loud.

meanwhile, vee skipped over to their little storage area and hung up her backpack onto her designated shelf. humming a little tune while she was at it because she just _loves_ to torture her brother.

if mark didn't want to strangle himself before, he definitely wanted to do it now.

-🐝-

"jeno hold me, i think i'm going to combust due to all of this cuteness." jaemin looked like he was close to tears as he clutched onto jeno's shirt sleeve.

the kids were off to their first activity of the day, and it was a create your own monster model thing. clay, feathers, markers, paint, and all of the other craft supplies were out for the kids to use. most of the kids were dressed up for the occasion, so there was a wide selection of bumble bees to pirates around the room.

"jaemin, they're just kids. we literally do this everyday—it's our job na." jeno exclaimed, acting as if he totally disagreed with jaemin but we all know he doesn't.

"true, but—"

a shriek erupted throughout the room, gaining both teacher's attention. it came from one of the early bird kids, choi jinri. the girl was dressed as an angel, and looked absolutely adorable with her little halo headband and fluffy wings behind her. the sight of her deep frown and glossy eyes made jaemin and jeno's heart wrench.

jaemin was the first to move, making his way towards her. the scene explained itself a bit; one of the other students had what seemed to be clutching onto jinri's project, clearly ruining it with his grip. the boy's eyes slightly widened in panic at the sight of jaemin coming over so he tried to hide his hand behind him.

"dohyun, what are you doing?" jaemin asked sternly.

the boy who was clutching onto the glob of clay seemed to loosen his grip due to jaemin's presence. his eyes started to dart around out of the sudden confrontation from his teacher.

"i-i, she—she lied to me!" dohyun accused, pointing his little hook hand at jinri who responded with a 'did not!'

"but you did! you told me that teacher nana was your prince and you are his princess, but mister nana is mister jeno's prince!" jaemin's eyes slightly widened at the claim, admittedly feeling heat rise up his cheeks. "you can't love two people at once and she keeps saying that you can. that isn't what my mommy says, and whatever she says is right."

jaemin had to be quick on his feet. jinri looked like she was a bout to burst into tears at any given second, her face already red from dohyun exposing her little crush on him.

"now now, who said i couldn't be jinri's prince too?" jaemin asked back, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"b-because mommy told me you can only love one person...and you can't love her _and_ mister jeno." by now, dohyun put down what was left on jinri's monster and started to fiddle with the foam hook on his other hand. the latter was sporting a small pout, his gaze more interested on the table rather than jinri or jaemin. he may or may not be feeling a bit guilty for being too harsh on his classmate.

"well, you can love more than one person. you love your mom don't you?" dohyun nodded, "and you do love your dad too right?" he nodded again. "and how many people is that?"

"two." the realization hit dohyun and he instantly looked up at the two with wide eyes. a little gasp left his lips and he looked like he just found the cure to cancer. "i-i didn't—"

"it's okay dohyunie, just apologize to jinri and i'm sure she'll forgive you right?" jaemin fixates his gaze on the little girl who was looking at him with starry eyes.

"m-mhm!"

"great! and it would be nice if you helped jinri with her monster too alright. if you two have any more troubles, just ask me or jeno. we'll be there lickity split." he gently ruffled both kids' hair, being careful of jinri's headband and dohyun's eyepatch.

as he was turning to walk back to his desk, the back of his tux was caught in between two tiny fingers, "teacher nana..."

"hm?" turning around, he was met with a nervous looking jinri who had her eyes trained anywhere but jaemin. he took the initiative to kneel down in front of the little girl, gently tapping under her chin to tell her that it was okay to look at him. "what is it sweetheart?"

"s-so you can be my prince too?" her eyes were blown wide with that childlike innocence and jaemin couldn't stop himself from being soft for the little girl.

"of course milady." with a playful wink, he gently held one of her hands and pressed on a chaste kiss onto her knuckles. "now, play nice with your pirate friend alright? even if he ruined your monster, i'm sure he'll help you rebuild it."

after he took his leave dohyun tentatively muttered a quick 'i'm sorry' and tried his best to restore what was left of his classmate's clay monster. after all, he didn't really mean to break her creation; he was just a bit annoyed that's all. meanwhile jinri mumble back an 'it's okay', still dazed from jaemin's actions.

"your cheeks are really red jinri." dohyun pointed out, innocently. "do you want me to get mister nana? he can give you some ice."

jinri unconsciously covered up her rosy cheeks and stuttered out, "i-it's okay dohyunnie."

back at jeno, he gave jaemin a look before saying, "so a little kid gets a free kiss but i have to work for mine? alright, i see how it is."

"maybe if you didn't do the same, we wouldn't be in this situation." jaemin supplies with a smile on his face, knowing all well that he's pushing jeno's buttons.

"yeah well—!"

"teacher nana! i need some help!"

"coming minnie!" before he tended to the kid's needs, he sent jeno a teasing wink as well as a shit eating grin that jeno absolutely hated ( _read: adored_ ).

if he could, jeno would probably marvel more at jaemin's natural talent with children but he was called upon by a small tug on his shirt.

"teacher, jinho is trying to eat the crayons again!" welp, marveling at jaemin can wait. he needs to make sure a kid doesn't potentially choke on colored wax. duty calls!

-🐝-

in classroom bubbles, chenle was obviously avoiding jisung as he'd found out about mark's sister's costume. it first went down with chenle furiously screeching, "SO A FREAKING FIVE YEAR OLD CAN DRESS UP AS PENNYWISE AND _I_ CAN'T?! I CALL DISCRIMINATION ON THE BABY DOLPHIN."

jisung goes on saying that his current costume was much better (" _shuddap up jisung! i know you're just trying to butter me up, so stop trying!"_ ), but to no avail, the elder went along the day ignoring the sulking overgrown chick. whenever jisung tried to even talk to the latter, he would rush off saying that one of the kids needed his help. an annoyed and sleep deprived chenle never really worked well to be honest.

the childish tension between the two teachers didn't go unnoticed by the five and six year olds that were assigned to their classroom. usually, their two teachers would be glued together by the hip; whether it be helping or playing with the kids. so, it was odd to see them distanced like this.

"teacher sungie," one of the kids jisung was tending to called out, while fiddling his glasses.

"hm? what is it moonie?" jisung asked in return, averting his attention to the kid dressed up as a detective.

"is teacher lele mad at you?" his eyes were blown wide with wonder, pink lips slightly pouted.

if it weren't for the question he was asking, jisung would've cooed at the boy. unfortunately though, his mind was pretty much on the same wavelength as the kids. why was chenle so petty about something as simple as a costume?

moonkyu's stare bore into jisung and he was having an internal battle in whether to tell him or not. he was overthinking things and this was the best answer his jumbled up mind could conjure out,"i-i don't know...maybe...?"

"may...be?" the younger echoes, tilting his head to the side in question.

"i mean—yes—i think?"

"well choose one already! my head hurts!" moonkyu whined, clutching his head cutely in the process.

jisung wouldn't say this was his best moment, because he's literally stressing out a six year old kid. and you _know_ you're doing something wrong when you're stressing a _six year old_ out.

"yes. teacher lele is mad at me." the teacher finalized, seeing he really did not want to see a little kid getting stressed out as much as he would. especially when this was his problem to deal with.

"why?"

"well...teacher lele wanted to dress up as pennywise but the other teachers said that it would scare you guys. so they were like, 'no! you can't, you will scare the kids!'." jisung tried his best to imitate renjun, but ended up looking even more childish with his brows dramatically knitted together and pouted lips. moonkyu found jisung's rendition of renjun really entertaining, which caused him to elicit a delightful chuckle. "anyways, since i was dressing up as nick, i thought it was a good idea to ask teacher lele to dress up as judy. so we can be matching. then today, one of the other kids dressed up as pennywise and teacher lele got upset because he thought it was unfair."

"well, i think you and teacher lele look cute." moonkyu supplies, in hopes to bring up his teacher's dampened mood.

"why thank you moonie, i think you look cute too."

"of course! i'm the cutest detective out there!" the boy's cheeks rose while a beam settled itself comfortably on his face. a pure sight if you'd ask jisung. "catching bad guys is my job!"

he nodded along to moonkyu's claim, showing that he agrees wholeheartedly.

"but, teacher sungie?"

"hm?"

"i'm sure teacher lele won't stay mad at you for long! whenever i get mad, my mommy always make funny faces until i laugh. she laughs with me and then kisses my face—it tickles too." moonkyu giggles at the many instances he's been in that situation. he looks up at his teacher, who was still face to face with him and began to make funny faces.

and who was jisung to not laugh? it was cute but absolutely hilarious at the same time. soon enough, moonkyu joined in, laughing with jisung.

hearing the commotion from the other side of the room, chenle craned his neck to look over at the two. a comforting warmth spreads itself throughout chenle, seeing as jisung looked so beautiful beaming at moonkyu while he did the same. he was so distracted by the sight, he didn't even process what minju, the kid he was helping decorate her little sugar cookie, telling him that that was enough sprinkles.

"teacher! too much, too much!" she screeched, now yanking furiously at chenle's unoccupied arm.

"huh..?" still being in his daze he turned back around to see the around nine-tenths of the sprinkles on the table, leaving little to none left in its container. his eyes widened, his brain finally comprehending his mistake. "oH! FREAKING FISH STICKS!" even though he was panicking, that doesn't mean he's gonna have a potty mouth in front of the kids. that's a big no-no.

chenle abruptly put down the container beside the literal sand dune of sprinkles that buried the cookie. "i'm so so sorry minju! i'll get you another cookie!"

and off chenle went, sunglasses almost toppling off of his face in the process.

 **-** 🐝 **-**

renjun's kids were on the rug in the reading nook. he had the talking piece in his hands, which was the moomin plush with a witches hat placed atop of his head as per the occasion. today, he decided to do a festive twist on a regular activity they did: tell your scariest dream.

the teacher should've known the whole creepy horror concept surrounding kids would probably bite him in the ass later on, but he thought how bad could it _really_ be? they're his kids, and kids from class sky are the absolute best, period.

"i'll start passing moomin around now, and remember to be nice to each other." renjun reminded, handing over the plush to the kid to the right of him.

"i once dreamt about my dad not giving me cake on my birfday. i got really sad when i woke up."

"i saw a ghost in my dream! i had to sleep with my parents because it was too scary."

"the boogeyman tried to catch me, but i was too fast for him. i was still scared though."

"i was forced to eat broccoli—"

it went on just like that; with everyone telling their scariest dreams and no matter how ridiculous they sounded, renjun wholeheartedly enjoyed listening to them.

right when he was returned to moomin, once of the kids spoke up, "what's your scariest dream teacher?"

sounds of agreement echoed throughout the room, silently urging renjun to tell them his scariest dream. and so, he did.

"the scariest dream i ever had would have to be when somebody stole all of my moomin plushies."

"wah, i don't think anyone can steal my stuffies! i put them all in my play box!" a boy exclaimed quite proudly.

renjun chuckled lightly, "maybe i should start doing that too."

everything was calm and serene until the lights suddenly shut off. a whole choir of screams rung throughout his room and renjun was quick to try and calm everyone down while reaching for his phone as a source of light.

"everyone calm down! teacher is right here! follow my voice or hold on to one another's hands please." renjun successfully dug his phone out of his pocket and switched on the flashlight.

most of the kids calmed down when they had some light but completely froze up from what they saw behind their teacher. as if they were telepathically linked, they started to cower backwards in fear of the distorted looking figure behind him.

renjun saw the absolute fear in the kids eyes and wondered why. he tried following their gaze and realized they were looking at something _behind_ him. _oh fuck._

a chill shot down renjun's spine, feeling someone quite literally breathing down his neck. he swore that if this was a prank, he'll kill all of them with his chokehold of death. but as if now, he was too scared out of his wits to think properly nor logically for that matter.

"renjun-ah." renjun screamed, and so did his kids.

"rUN GUYS! OUT THE DOOR!" a full on cackle was heard from the person behind the mask once he saw renjun and his kids literally booking it out of the classroom.

ah, the spirit of halloween never dies.


End file.
